


[Podfic] The Perils of Being a London Landmark

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale vs modern technology, Games, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: lyricwritesprose's summary:Aziraphale needs a favor from Crowley. It's actually reasonably straightforward. He just isn't explaining himself particularly well.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] The Perils of Being a London Landmark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Perils of Being a London Landmark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889153) by [lyricwritesprose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/pseuds/lyricwritesprose). 



**Stream** the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-The-Perils-of-Being-a-London-Landmark-by-lyricwritesprose-eofk5f)  
 **Download** the podfic via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/i0nagxeec1zmi7c/GO_The_Perils_of_Being_a_London_Landmark.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **Sound:** [Bell](https://freesound.org/people/SamsterBirdies/sounds/486088/) by SamsterBirdies  
From Freesound.org  
[CC0 1.0](https://creativecommons.org/publicdomain/zero/1.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
